Love, Save the Empty
by hefferthecrayon
Summary: Bella Swan lives with her father and brother, Emmett. Edward is her brother's best friend. He only thinks of her as his best friend's sister, but Bella has other plans for him. Sorry. I'm craptastic at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Alyson and this is my first ever fanfic. I don't know what you guys will think of it so tell me if you like it of don't.

I do not own Twilight or the title of the story :(

* * *

_Fuck. _I'm late again! This is the fourth time this week and it's only Thursday! Charlie's gonna kill me. He said if I was late one more time this week, he was going to take away my reading privileges. School starts at 8:07 and it is now 9:45.

It's almost not worth showing up but Charlie would kill me even more and it's hard to kill someone who's already dead. As I start rushing out of bed and throwing my clothes on, wondering how the hell I'm getting to school, seeing as Dip-Wad already left, the afore-mentioned demon child appears out of God knows where, leaning against my door frame with a smirk in place.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I've lived in the small town of Forks, Washington for a little over a month and a half. My father is Police Chief Charlie Swan. My dumb ass of a brother is called Emmett. I don't think the name suits him well, though. I like to call him Douche Bag, Dip Wad, Dumb Ass, and Gorilla Man, just to name a few.

Our mom is Renee Dwyer, mother of four. Two with our dad, Charlie, those two being Dickhead and I, and two with her husband of four years, Phil. The twins were born about two weeks ago. Emmett and I have yet to go down and see Mom. We're hoping we can stay away long enough that the twerps are out of the screaming phase of baby-hood.

Renee had Emmett at the tender age of 16. Ha! That has taught me a valuable lesson: don't have sex until you want to have kids! You also probably shouldn't smoke weed while pregnant, seeing as the result is someone who turns out like my brother. It probably didn't help that both my parents seemed to be unskilled at holding a baby. Yes, Emmett was dropped more times than I can even count on his brain-dead head.

I was born two years later. By that point, thank God, Renee and Charlie had developed the skills of baby-holding. I don't even understand why those two decided to go at it again. Hadn't they learned from Emmett what doing the nasty can cause?! Apparently not.

By the time I turned four, my mom couldn't handle living with Charlie. She packed up all our stuff, and when Dad came home, she told him we were leaving. He fought to keep us both but Mom said that she would leave Emmett with him because they were so close. I don't believe that though. I think she just wanted to get rid of Emmett. If I were her, I probably would have done the same thing.

Anyway, after eight years of living in Phoenix, Mom met this guy, Phil. He's a good guy, a little young, but whatever. He and Mom dated for a while and after four months of dating, she and Phil got hitched. Three years after that and a couple trips up to Washington, Mom told me she was expecting a baby.

Throughout her whole pregnancy, we were told it was _a_ baby. I thought it was a little odd that she was so ginormously huge by month five, but I overlooked it. After six months of dealing with my psychotic, pregnant mother, I decided I would go live with my dad and supposed brother.

When Mom went into labor, we got a phone call every five minutes from Phil, updating us about how far along she was and whatever else popped into his head. When Phil called to tell us that Emmett and I had two little brothers, I was shocked and slightly pissed at Phil for producing two more mini-Emmetts.

Coming back to the present, I glared at my brother and asked, "Emmett, what are you doing home at 9:45?" I asked through gritted teeth.

His smirk turned into a huge grin and what he said next made me want to lunge across my bed and strangle him.

"Why in God's green earth would you do that, Dip-Wad?!" If my clock said it was 9:45, then that would mean it was only 7:15. I could be asleep for another half an hour, because let's face it; Dip-Wad takes longer to get ready than I do.

"I did this for your sake, Jelly Belly. You heard what dad said. I only did it for your benefit." He finished with that stupid grin in place.

You see, if people were looking at this from another angle, they might say, "Awww, that's so sweet!" but in actuality, it's really not. When Emmett does something like this, it usually means he wants something, and that smile is definitely a sign.

"What do you want, Ape? I know you didn't do this for my benefit." Bring on the sheepish grin.

"You see, little sister, I forgot to write my paper on _Les __Misérables_ and I was hoping that you could help me with it."

That's code name for "Bella, will you write my paper for me in exchange for me waking you up in the morning so Dad doesn't kill you for another tardy?" That's a big question for such a little request.

But of course, I knew I'd give in because, as much as Emmett may annoy the shit out of me, he was still my big brother and he needed to keep his grades up. Those college scouts were out there doing their scouting and seeing as Emmett's a senior, he needs to do well to get out of this hell hole.

Right now, he's up for a full ride to any college he wants, as long as he keeps his grades up. I, being the sucker that I am for those big sad puppy eyes, agreed to his request, and seeing as I still had a fucking half an hour left until we need to leave for school, I said, "Go get me your book and some fucking paper."

"Thanks Jelly Belly, you're the best." He said sprinting out of my room to get my materials, but not without a big sloppy kiss on the cheek first.

"Yuck."

* * *

So if you like the story so far, and I know, there's not much there, but tell me so I know if you want me to continue writing it.

Thanks so much for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I finished Emmett's paper and we were on our way. As we pulled into the school parking lot, my eyes wandered to the same thing they wandered to everyday: Edward Fucking Cullen.

The man is a fucking Adonis. He's magnificent! I want to lick his body like…

_God dammit Swan! Pull your fucking self together, woman! He's your brother's best friend and that is all he will ever be to you!_

"Bells… Bella…God Dammit BELLA!"

I was called out of Lala Land by Emmett, thank God.

"Jeez kid, Space Cadet Bella's back. What in the world goes through your mind during these little episodes? It's like you're friggin brain dead!"

He makes a very valid point. I'm absolutely positive I look like a gorilla or a dog; I look like there's nothing going on up there. _Oh, dear brother, if only you knew what I think about._

We got out of the car like we do every day: Emmett goes over to hang with his group of friends, including Mr. Sexy and his girlfriend, Rosalie.

I go over to my group of friends, comprised of Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. _Dear God, I need more friends. _

To get to my group, I always walk past Emmett's group of friends. Obviously God hates me today because as I was walking, I happened to not take notice to the fact that Edward was explaining something in great detail to his friends. He showed such great detail that he laid down on the ground to show them.

Being the klutz that I am, and my issue with coordination, I tripped over Edward and landed flat on my face. _Good job Bella. That's a good way to get him to notice you. Trip over him, he'll appreciate that._

"Jeez, Bella. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

_Only my pride, _I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see you lying across the ground. I should have thought to look to make sure no one was on the ground for me to trip over," I said with a smile.

Edward started to laugh. _Oh Lord. I can die happy now. I've made him laugh! God I'm pathetic._

Edward got up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and with a 'thanks' thrown over my shoulder, I walked over to Ben and Angela with my signature blush in place.

EPOV

I was telling my friends about how I saw these guys the other day performing a stunt where guys laid on the ground and some other guy did a jump on his skateboard right over them. I laid down on the ground to show them how it happened when I felt a foot go under me and I heard the clattering of books and a body.

I looked over to see Bella laying face first on the pavement. My first thought was it was Bella Swan. I've had the hots for her ever since she started growing up and coming to visit her dad from Phoenix.

The only thing stopping me from pursuing her is the fact that she's my best friend's little sister. I would also be leaving for college in a few months while she would just be starting her junior year of high school.

My second thought, which probably should have been my first thought, was, _is she ok?_

"Jeez, Bella. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I was scrambling to see if any part of her was scratched or anything.

Bella has a very good sense of humor, so the next words out of her mouth made me laugh at how awkward the situation was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see you lying across the ground. I should have thought to look to make sure no one was on the ground for me to trip over."

I got up and offered my hand for her so I could help her up. She took my hand and I couldn't help but notice how warm her hands were. I almost didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to.

I heard a 'thanks' before she walked away to her friends, Ben and Angela.

"Way to go, dude! Trip my sister first thing in the morning. She's going to be a cranky bitch the rest of the day now!" Emmett laughed. _Well that's just lovely. We have sixth period gym together. I hope she doesn't throw a ball at my head. _But then I chuckled out loud, knowing that she'd probably miss.

The bell rang, after a few more minutes of talking with my friends, signaling for us to go to class. After football practice today, Emmett and I agreed that we would go to his house and hang out for a little while.

The day went by slowly. As I walked into the gym for my final class of the day, I noticed Bella, like I always do, sitting off in a corner. Today we were playing pickle ball, so we would need to choose partners. Usually I would partner up with Jasper, but today called for some change.

"Hey Bella," I said, walking up to her.

She looked startled that I had spoken to her.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked nervously.

_That's odd. Why does she sound nervous?_

"Umm… I was wondering if you wanted to be partners… so… umm… you wouldn't really have to play or anything and then no one would have to be injured but me." I said with a laugh.

Apparently Bella found it funny too because she agreed. The class went by with only a few casualties.

At the end of the day, I was walking out to my car. I had decided during gym that it was my goal to get to know Bella Swan, Emmett be damned.

I would start sitting with her at lunch, walking with her to her classes, whatever it took for her to see me the way I see her.


	3. AN

Sorry!!! Just an AN. I haven't given up on this story but I'm having major writer's block! I hope to update soon but give me some ideas if you could about what you'd like to see in this story! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
